


My Name is Hisoka~

by Scarlet_Morow



Series: HisoFox Series [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Half Fox, Half-Human, Heavy Angst, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Slow Burn, Torture, heated makeout session, hisoka being hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Morow/pseuds/Scarlet_Morow
Summary: This is going to be a series that will be focused in the world of hunter x hunter where The reader takes a job in finding a rare hybrid. The reader finds Hisoka who is half fox and half human deep in the forest and the adventure starts from there.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: HisoFox Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909204
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The crowd was going wild and by crowd, it was a bunch of newbie hunters looking at a poster that had a very detailed description of a man that was half fox and half well man. The drawing looked horrid but at least it mention the known locations he was spotted and it made you excited something rare and it amazed you to no end.

"I could definitely get money with this one looks like I should get going" you started grinning conjuring your f/w and exiting the crowd.

Some of the newbies ran towards you calling out to you which you stopped and looked over raising a brow "yes?" "Your not seriously going to take on that job are you its said to be suicide all the deaths that monster caused.

"Listen newbie i have been doing this for a living okay i know what to do, so if you excuse me~" you smiled politely and turned back around waving behind you.

** Time Skip **

Looking through your catalog no one every once caught or at least tried to survive an encounter with that fox man it made you excited thinking about a tough nen beast to fight.

You walked to each of the known locations frowning when each one lead you to a dead end. "Dammit i was sure this was the place... I wonder if this is just a myth.." you pouted until a young boy walked up to you smiling brightly.

"Hey are you y/n the well known 3 star Beast Hunter?" He said with excitement in his brown eyes.

You thought this boy looked familiar to and nod smiling softly "I am said hunter and who are you? You do look like someone i know." 

He laughs softly sticking out his hand up towards you "my names Gon and I'm the son of Ging he's a hunter to"

Ah thats how you recognize this boy he looked alot like his father you both was good friends but you decided not to excite the boy to much.

"Are you looking for that Rare Fox to y/n? " he ask softly looking up at you with a now determined look.

"I am but why do you want to know? Your looking for the same one?" That slightly worried you but knowing his father you believed this boy won't listen to any warnings.

"Yea! Why not look for it together?" He said alittle to happy. It scared you how much he acted like him. 

"Uh sure kid but lets split up when we get there I'll take east you take west alright we can pitch a tent at our meeting point if any of us gets lost raise your aura so we can find each other alright"

He nods with understanding "oh and if we find the rare fox we can do the same to alert each other"

"Hmm no it will let the them know as well do an animal call maybe a bird it will be natural and wont make it aware we have them" he nods.

*time skip*

You and Gon split up like as agreed upon but also made the tend and a small fire, Gon made decent traps here and there around out small camp just in case it decided to come around there.

You was walked around using Zetsu to conceal yourself from anyone and thing walking towards another path dropping white vibrant stones you found during your walk to track your steps just in case.

You felt like you have been walking for hours until you a small shift as if someone just took a seat on the ground. You walked very carefully towards the bushes there and pushed them aside slowly.

You heart beated slightly faster but you calmed it down just as quickly as it started and you started at the man before you and boy did that wanted poster show no just justice to this man.

He looked hot you felt your cheeks heat up from embarrassment and stared at him in awe. 

Hisoka knew someone was there but he also knew that person didn't feel dangerous to him. He was smiling down at the butterfly that was on his nail before looking up and directly at you eyes glowing with excitement.

"Hmm are you going to come out~" he said low his voice just sounded seductive without meaning to and you wasn't complaining either.

You come out of your hiding spot and faced him "are you the one thats been causing trouble? You have a huge bounty on your head." You frowned at him.

He smiles and stood up towering over you his tail sways back and forth elegantly as he stood before you. "Well i have no ill intentions on fighting you, even if your power excites me~" 

You willed yourself not to blush knowing full well he probably meant that. But for some reason you didn't want to hurt him sure he may have harmed alot of people but everyone deserves a second or third chance right?....we can agree to disagree then.

"To be frank I'm not the one who started trouble it was the little hunters pestering me when i try to sleep or hunt for food if I wish to kill I simply go to heavens Arena. You see everyone in that place thinks this is a costume when we both know its not~" 

You can understand that view point since the same hunters was surrounding that poster. "Alright but why didn't you just run aw-" "me running away? certainly not, that would be boring and weak and besides I rather be the one chasing my prey not the other way around...my name is Hisoka by the way~" he said smiling down at you.

You smile up at him extending your hand out to shake his. "Um so do you really behave..." you look away sheepishly.

"Like a Fox? I certainly do just at certain times which is ironically when those hunters choose to bother me i can behave quite feral when in that state~" he said softly ears twitching lightly. 

He smelled clean for a hybrid living in the forest which is a shame to those who has a home and has a working shower. You also felt the urge to pet his ears and maybe his tail it was so clean and fluffy.

Hisoka seem to notice then and grins baring his sharp canine teeth "I'll make a deal I'll stay with you as long as i don't get bored and behave in exchange for you to not turn me in and you can....pet me when i say how's that?~"

He watched You look at him then down. Simply delicious. He thought to himself. 

"Okay deal Hisoka, oh and my name is y/n I'm a 3 star Beast Hunter" 

This made hisoka lick his lips you certainly have to be strong enough to even get such a ranking you must have done alot of Achievements and missions to get that far.

"You are full of surprises y/n but since we have a deal we should head back after all its getting close to night and we wouldn't want to get lost~" he said in a teasing way following you, his steps where quiet which made you look behind you ever so often to see if he is still there.

He was because he was staring intently at you eyes glowing and if anything has to be mention his bloodlust was another indicator he was followimg you.

Well i certainly have my work cut out for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a series that will be focused in the world of hunter x hunter where The reader takes a job in finding a rare hybrid. The reader finds Hisoka who is half fox and half human deep in the forest and the adventure starts from there.

As you two got closer to the campsite it was already dark out and for some odd reason you was afraid of the dark. Yes you a three star beast hunter is afraid of the dark. If you was on a mission with someone you knew or in the city it didn't bother much but in the woods with a man thou never met before that wasn't exactly fully human scared you.

You forgot that an animal can sense when someone is scared because Hisoka hums low and chuckles walking beside you now which made you jump to the side holding your chest "h-hey! Don't do that!" You exclaimed. 

"Oh don't tell me your afraid of the dark~" he teased walking beside you. "How are you able to walk quietly? Do you know Zetsu" 

He tilts his head to the side one ear going to the side the other slanted slightly. "Come again?"

What!? You was surprised he is this powerful and he doesn't know what zetsu is thats shocking hmm. "How do you fight people on and past the 200th floor? They have Nen."

"Nen? Well I can see there aura naturally like i can see yours is that what you mean? " "well kind of, how about I teach you, I can make it part of the deal?"

He shrugs and nods smiling "I guess and I'll show you a magic trick" he smiles smug as if he told you something you never knew.

You laugh softly and nod to him "alright fine and we are here" you pointed to the campsite and smiled softly "make yourself comfortable." You said softly.

He looks at the area eyes narrowed slightly and expertly avoided all the traps set by Gon earlier it surprised you smiling more at how alert he was to his surroundings.

He sat down yawning low and sighs softly with his eyes closed now tail swaying idly.

You made your way over as well and sat by him. Watching him, seeing how bored he got. "Hey want some Bungee Gum?" You showed him a pack and his eyes seem to glow with joy "i love that gum~" he smiles and takes the pack opening it and popping two in his mouth chewing eyes closed once again content.

It was a few hours later that Gon made it back and his eyes widen seeing Hisoka with his eyes closed laying on his back and y/n petting his tail slowly.

"WHOAA you found him" he said loud and excitedly which wasn't a smart idea.

Why? because Hisoka was pinning Gon to the ground eyes narrowed and baring his sharp canine teeth to him his black claw nails to his throat.

"HEY! Hisoka let go of him he's okay he a friend please let him go he was just excited to see you that all!" You rushed over and grabbed Hisoka by the shirt and yanked him hard using your nen to at least help your movements.

Hisoka growls low being thrown back but he calmed down seeing your expression and looks away "fine I'm sorry. Just don't do sudden loud noises it isn't a smart idea okay~"

Gon nods smiling again "I'm sorry, my name is Gon I'm a hunter, whats yours" "Hisoka...Morow" he said his last name and smiled sheepishly at you since you didn't know he had a last name.

  
Hours passed and Gon, Hisoka and y/n was actually getting along just find. Gon also agreed to keep Hisoka being found a secret once he found out Hisoka only killed because they came at wrong times or bothered him.

The next morning Gon went his separate way after leaving his contact with you and even gave you his friend that is a doctor his name as well just in case saying you could trust him.

"Okay for starters we are going to my home its big enough for both of us and i have a training room so i can help you develop your nen okay?" You said softly smiling up at Hisoka who nods in return.

  
They walked to the airport side and stopped when y/n does she looks around and thinks for a moment then walked over to a stall and buys a few items and walked back not choosing to ignore his questioning gaze and placed a hat on him and placed a black decent yet cheap jacket around his waist to cover it. 

"Don't pout its just until we get back to my home okay" 

"Where is your home exactly?" 

"Not to far away from Heavens Arena so it will be good for you and yes there is a forest there in case you want to feel comfortable okay.?" He nods and just follows you into the blimp ordering a room for you both to share and making sure it was private.

While on the ride back home Hisoka was bored to the point where he sitting upside down on the chair and picking his black nails idly. 

"Hey i have a gift for you"

"Ooh and what would that be exactly~" he looks over at y/n he notice her smiling holding something behind her back. 

She pulled out a pack of playing cards and tossed it to him to which he caught and examined it. Interesting this will certainly work better to do his little tricks then those flate stones he plays with his tail sways side to side happily.

"Ah im glad you like it that should keep you busy for now okay" he nods smiling sitting properly and started to make a card tower. 

Once they landed they walked to your house passing a store Hisoka spotted a pair of shoes (heels) and smiles wide noticing this y/n tugs his well worn out crop top shirt "let's go hisoka we can't get caught"

Hisoka stares a few seconds more before following you again sulking. You tried not to laugh but finally made it ro your home.

** Time Skip **

You saw Hisoka staring at the pack of Bungee gum, his favorite gum as you learned and the deck of cards as if trying to put some puzzle together.

He looked adorable sitting cross legged on the floor a delicate finger taping his chin lightly. His ears twitches slightly to the sudden movement and looks over he had the puppy eye look and you found yourself blushing lightly. 

"Get some rest you have a big day tomorrow"

"How's that?" He asked annoyed already with being told what his time was going to be like or being told what to do. 

"We are going to get you proper clothing and I will keep my promise to help train you with your nen."

He looks at you then down at his gum and cards nodding "very well we can go" he stated rather halfheartedly before spinning rather oddly on your floor and curling up, his tail covered his face his ear more up as of still alert.

"Amazing....Good night Hisoka" y/n switched the lights off and went to her room to go to sleep as well. 

It was certainly a long day today but nothing a good nights rest couldn't solve.

"Tomorrow will be a new day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a series that will be focused in the world of hunter x hunter where The reader takes a job in finding a rare hybrid. The reader finds Hisoka who is half fox and half human deep in the forest and the adventure starts from there.

You didn't need your alarm clock to wake you, the amount of weight on your legs was what woke you up. Looking to the clock you saw it was 5Am and you groan low.

You looked down and was surprised to see Hisoka asleep peacefully you might add, with half his body on your leg his head resting on your thigh and his legs dangling slightly off the bed since he was sideways.

Space limitations didn't bother you because you had bought a king size bed so him taking space wasn't a problem it was the fact he was on her bed. 

You was about to wake him up but stop when he nuzzles into your thigh sighing low. You just shrugged and went back to sleep it was actually comforting in a way.

You blushed and shaked your head suddenly closing your eyes again. 

  
You woke up again and saw Hisoka was staring at your closely which made you yell and pushed him off hard sending him off the bed with a loud thump and a small grunt.

"Ow, that wasn't nice~" he complained sitting up and frowning at you his expression cold. "Oh and you thought i was going to embrace you when i wake up with you staring at me intensely"

He looks away "point taken~" he said softly. You shake your head and left to the bathroom to get dressed and wash up it. It was only a few minutes before you came out and saw Hisoka was no longer in the room but-

CRASH!!

Oh hell no... y/n ran to the kitchen to see her precious glass jar was shattered you also saw a certain fox man on top of your sink.

"The hell you doing up there?" You was more shocked at why he was up their then to be angry about that jar.... okay it wasn't precious but it was good to hold your sweets.

"I..." he looks down face red....was he blushing. Wait.. the sound of the glass shattering must have scared him aw.

Y/n smirks at this "get down and clean it up" "your not mad?" "Not really its amusing to see you startled by this it lets me know I'm not the only one with a weakness per say" 

Hisoka shrugs and hops down making no sound when landing and looks around for the dustpan and broom and proceeded to clean up the class pouting.

You turn to see your fridge was raided and missing your fruit bowl. You looked to see your once filled fruit bowl empty only an orange and a banana left you sighed. 

"Hurry up we are going to shop for some new clothes for you. And I'll let you choose the place at least okay"

He nods smiling at you finishing up and walking beside you once you both exited your home. 

You questioned why he picked certain colors and other nice materials you didn't question it just followed and yes they were mostly crop tops so you bought him some other normal casual clothing which he shruged bored but when you looked away he blushed lightly watching you.

You bought him the heels he was looking at and yes others because why the hell not he likes them. But of course you bought him different shoes so the cashier didn't question it. 

The last thing he bought was gel and....makeup this will certainly be fun and interesting wanting to see what he had in his head. 

You both bought something to eat and headed back laughing with each other about stories and his own stories. You enjoyed his company and strangely you trusted him.

He held you purse and stood there when you left for an hour looking for the perfect products getting some things for yourself as well.

You even brought two pairs of matching night gowns and training clothes and you purposely brought two fox onesies to which Hisoka scowls at you saying he wouldn't wear that and you pouted saying you got one for yourself in white.

He bit his bottom lip and nodded looking away saying fine.

Thinking back you smiled as you placed the stuff down on the table amd headed for the kitchen to set up the food for them and the TV to watch something.

Hisoka was sewing some clothing and other materials together sitting crossed legged on the floor so on occasion you would absentmindedly play with his hair it was surprisingly soft and when you got to his ears he would stop what he was doing and tensed slightly.

You felt the tension and froze pulling your hand away just as quick as someone pulling away from a fire. "Sorry Hisoka." He shrugs lightly "Its fine just ask okay~.." he said playfully but you could tell he was rather serious.

*Time Skip*

It had been months since the day you found Hisoka and you both grew to trust each other and were closer then ever.

But at times you wonder where these other feeling was coming from. You left it alone of course because you wanted to focus on your training which you made Hisoka do as well.

He looked more built then before and his hair grew a bit as well (Heavens Arena arc length) he also have been saying he may have a new look and it was inspired by two of his favorite things.

He wouldn't show you much to your annoyance but he said he wanted it to be a surprise. 

However you surprised him as well stating you will show him how to use Nen and how you will awaken his Nen Nodes in a quick way but it may hurt.

"Ohh enlighten me y/n i would love to know~" he stated smiling wide almost like a cheshire cat. 

"Well im going to hit you on purpose with my own nen strong enough to awaken your nen nodes got it?"

"Of course I do~, well my dear should we get started?~" y/n nods getting ready and placing her hand just in front of Hisoka's back and with a silent count she lets her aura out powerful enough towards Hisoka making him grunt low.

He felt something opening up and this intrigued him to no end. From there you told him slowly the four main principles of Nen which were Ten, Zetsu, Ren and Hatsu.

  
The training was vigorous and Hisoka loved it, he felt he was becoming stronger by the minute. Y/n told him to keep his aura flow up for an hour it didn't take long before the time grew until the point where he can keep it up for a long period of time.

At first Hisoka would be out of it and asleep on the floor when you come back so your asked to massage his body enough to relieve some of the aches. Once you did he felt a little more better sitting up.

You pet his ears and he smiles fox like with his eyes closed enjoying your touch now. "Ready to try again Hisofox~" he glares at you but with no ill intent.

"Hey stop calling me that" "aww but it suits you well hehe" you giggled and he blushes lightly looking away "hmm only when we are alone okay~" 

You nodded and stood up. "Alright start again and then the next step begins"

"Why do i feel your giving me the hard stuff before the easy ones~" you smirked devilishly "oh thats because I am" "so cruel to me~" 

He stood up and started again. You finally taught him how to use Gyo and other techniques lastly placing a cup in front of him and a small leaf in it explain this is call water divination and will help determine what type of nen user you are or aura type. 

Knowing that you taught him everything including Shu, Ryu, En, In, and Ko you was certain this can all help him develop his Hatsu more quickly and gracefully.

  
Your Pov

He looks down at it and tries it he frowns when nothing happened until he suddenly shove the glass cup towards me glaring at me "take it easy its not going to happen- wait.." you took a sip and grimaced "ugh why did you make it sour"

"Ohh really?~" his ears perked excited by this turn of events. "Well it looks like your a transmuter...strangely that matches you" I looked over at Hisoka who staring at me intensely "what type are you~" 

"Me? Well I'm a conjurer so I can create a weapon on my choosing my only rule is i won't use it on the people I truely care about and if i feel in danger my weapon becomes stronger. " 

"What is your weapon?~" 

"Well i have two of them one is my dual swords and my special one is f/w." I stated looking at him. 

"I'm sure you will have something to use besides your brute strength and claws.?"

He nods holding up the deck of cards he had beside him making it disappear before your eyes "I'll use them~" you chuckle low.

No One's Pov

Hisoka meant what he said infusing his nen with his cards he made them able to cut through mostly anything it amazed you to no end.

You taught him the rest of the strategies of nen to help him learn better you was surprised at how quickly he grew to understand it and master it.

During the training is where you found out Hisoka gets excited when fighting people strong or worthy of fighting him as well as his bloodlust was more ominous then you thought and you knew you had to help him with it.

That was a test all by itself because it comes out when he is close to being ferel and that needed to be tamed. But you slowly got him to learn how to tame his animal side which he didn't argue.

He stated he will have a fight at Heavens Arena and will show you his new outfit and getup and you nod smiling that he got this far in such short time.

In the end of all that training Hisoka showed you his Hatsu and said with a sensual voice.

" _I call it Bungee Gum my Elastic Love~♡_ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a series that will be focused in the world of hunter x hunter where The reader takes a job in finding a rare hybrid. The reader finds Hisoka who is half fox and half human deep in the forest and the adventure starts from there.

Hisoka was taking a shower his eyes closed the cold water against his skin was welcoming. It has been a week since training and now it was time to show Y/n that his training has been successful. 

Hisoka was also excited to see your reaction to his new outfit and he smiles at the thought before he exit the shower sitting by the mirror tail swaying side to side.

After drying his hair and face he sighs softly before putting makeup on his face with ease it was done nicely and quickly placing a star on one cheek and a tear drop of the other grinning at his work he stood up and walked over to his closet that he purposely locked until he can fimally show y/n his new outfits breaking it now and taking out his clothes.

After putting on his crop top shirt that had suit symbols on it he fixed his hair up midway and his tail swayed side to side pleased with the look. Lastly, he placed the heels he looked at and saw it complemented his outfit (Heavens Arena arc outfit).

He crouched down ready to run swiftly on all fours but stops standing straight recalling y/n scolding him telling him that he needs to continue to walk normal even when she wasn't around or people.

He sighs and walked out your house normally and headed towards the tower knowing you was there already and waiting.

  
Your Pov

I check the time sitting in the first row since I am a regular here it wasn't a problem to claim the first seat.

"Hmm where is he?" 

"Your here to see the Hisoka to he is pretty famous here and we love that fox costume he has it suits him well" a fan girl says excitedly.

"Ah yes i am and it does suit him well" I smiled at her politely but i can tell she was an fan simply by the fox ear headband she had on her head and a worn out looking shirt which i assume would be trying to copy his worn out crop top shirt. 

Sighing you heard the speakers go off "alright ladies and gentlemen the moment you have all been waiting for Hisoka v.s Ethan both have a 9 winning streak and are one fight away to be able to choose a floor master to fight to claim their floor." 

Everyone cheered which cause me to cover my ears 'they must really like these two or on my side Hisoka who can blame them' I thought to myself.

"Okay coming out from the Left side we have Ethan! With his known mastery of the arts Ninjutsu!" Everyone applause when Ethan walked on the stage after the small red flame and smoke scenery. I noticed his looks and thought he can work on it. You frowned but you could feel his nen and it seemed powerful.

"Annnnd now we have on our right side Hisoka! Who is skillful in close combat and known to never take fights seriously!" Everyone cheers again. And Hisoka walks out of the blue flames with smoke and I surely wasn't ready to see Hisoka like that.

"Whats this folks is that really Hisoka he looks really different and judging from the crowd i say they love the change a new fight and new change this is going to be a great battle!"

Everyone cheers loudly and I felt myself blushed looking at Hisoka, I noticed him looking around at the crowd so i flared up my nen long enough for him to look over at me and beam his best seductive smile winking at me. 

Of course this just made me blush more and cover my face. "What am i going to do with you" i said to myself and watched the battle take place.

It started off with the guy talking who was he again man i should really pay more attention. But as i looked at the battle field i saw Hisoka's tail twitch and get slightly fuzzy which i learned mean he was getting annoyed but his smug poker face you wouldn't notice this change.

* No One Pov *

Hisoka stared darkly at Ethan letting his Nen ooze out strongly, Ethan did take a step back not recalling this man learning nen from before.

He knew Hisoka was not acting the fox getup he was the wanted hybrid on the poster that they have for a high price. Legally of course but the black market was offering him a better deal.

"No matter once i take care of you i will be rich and that little friend you follow around like a lost puppy will get in trouble for holding a criminal like you"

With that he stood in his fighting stance and got ready now showing his aura as well. It was intense but not as strong as Hisoka's.

Hisoka being the person he is stood there not taking anything seriously as far as fighting goes but what Ethan said made him angry. 

But he knew you told him not to go ferel because it isn't going to help you all the time. So he stood there instead and tease him with how inferior he was to him.

This got Ethan riled up enough to run towards him before appearing behind him and kicking him from behind sending hisoka forwards he grunts low but uses one hand on the floor to flip and land gracefully looking over at the man smiling still.

"My you hit like a weasel, such a pity here i thought you would make things more exciting for me~♤" Hisoka teased again earning another assualt of rapid attacks with he blocked expertly doging the next one by a tilt of his head and surged forward hitting Ethan in the face with his elbow before kicking him with full strength back.

The Ninjutsu fighter went flying back hitting the ground and everyone cheers the ref declaring a clean hit and knock down earning two points for Hisoka. 

Ethan stood up and growled at him.  
The fight went on for a while as it turned put he fully took out his full potential which made Hisoka excited to have a good fight.

By now hisoka was up by one point having 8 points and Ethan the Ninjutsu fighter was down by one having 7 points. The crowd was going wild at this fight it even had Y/n on edge.

Hisoka saw the hit coming before it landed heavy in his gut, and his eyes widened as the punch forced the air from his lungs. Winded, he stumbled back and retaliated with a jerky kick to the Ethans right knee. He choked down a breath as the kick bought him a few moments to gather his senses, and reaffirmed his stance.

This earned him two points because of a "critical hit" which judging from the crowd they didn't believe it and this made the announcer mention it after briefly describing it stating the fight is so intense she couldn't bring up any words to describe it.

Steadying himself, Hisoka blocked another onslaught of punches and once again drove his elbow this time, deep into Ethan's ribs, relishing in the distinctive cracking noise he got in return. Ethan flipped away, clutching at his chest and growling. The redness coated Ethan’s neck and he gasped at the sudden flood of pain which fueled his anger towards Hisoka.

“Filthy Fox! You think your worthy of even something so lowly as a normal human!” he said low enough for Hisoka to hear while flexing his fist in anger. “You are nothing but a putrid mistake.”

Hisoka eyes widen slightly and something seemed to snap internally going onto all fours he launched back into battle and dragged his black claw like fingernails along the Ethan's cheek and jaw, ribboning the skin and drawing blood. His scream echos throught the entire place but it was met with cheers to hisoka since everyone thought that was one of his "signature moves" but you knew it wasn't he said something to throw hisoka over the edge. 

Hisoka not giving the man any breathing time kicked him into the air where he then makes a deck of cards appear in his grasp opening his arms wide as the deck of cards seem to be "floating" in thin air.

"I'm going to make you dance~♤" Hisoka said slightly amused. He twisted his arms slightly as the cards followed his movements before he sends them towards Ethan which hits him in the arms and legs before Ethan fell flat on the floor.

The ref determined Hisoka the winner by knocked down and reaching the needed points to win. Everyone cheered as hisoka walked away. "Ladies and Gentlemen i hope you enjoyed this fight but let congratulate Hisoka and his 10th win now being able to challenge and fight a floor master to claim their floor.

You was waiting for him to come through the back which he did only to see you look at him with a unimpressed face. 

"What? I tried to stay collected but he kept saying annoying things y/n~" he frowns at her. "I told you no Hisofox and you didn't listen youre sleeping outside tonight."

You walked away annoyed and hisoka was pleading with you saying it wasn't fair. 


	5. Chapter 5

Right when when Hisoka was about to enter the door you slammed it shut on his face. Taps the door pleading with you that he wont do it again.

But you both knew he would if not in ferel in general if the fighter looked weak hisoka would just end them. You knew it but tried to reason with him.

"Shut up your not coming in"

  
** 12:00 Am **

  
You was resting peacefully until you heard a tap on the window of your master bedroom. You woke up groggily looking around you hear the pitter-patter of the rain against your window then a loud thunder rumbled it made you jump.

Then the tap grew louder once the thunder went off looking over you saw Hisoka his ears lower the thunder clapped louder making him jump.

"Oops i forgot he still has that side to him" you felt bad walking over and opening your window which Hisoka slips in shaking his head violently and tail wetting you.

You growled but suppose you deserved it. "I'm sorry go get changed and go to bed we can talk in the morning" you said walking back to bed and dozed off.

Hisoka walked away quietly taking a hot shower and getting changed into comfortable night clothes which consist of a White t shirt that he cut the bottom stating he felt free and short black sweatpants. 

He walked back into your room tail dragging because he was tired. He saw your breath even and could be sure you was asleep. So, he slowly crawled onto your bed and curled up resting his head on your stomach nuzzling you.

He wraps his arms around your waist. Immediately falling asleep sighing low. Unfortunately you was up and you was now blushing seeing this so you just gave up.

It was one habit you oddly didn't mind so you left it alone placing your hand on his head and pet it lightly. Doing so drifted you to sleep as well. 

  
It was around eight in the morning when you woke up to see him resting peacefully still. 

You pet his hair slowly smiling "the only time your behaved is when your asleep" you said low to no one in particular.

Hisoka nuzzles to your touch ears twitching lightly. You look at the calendar and saw today you had to check if there is any missions to do wanting to check the hunter website you slowly slip out of his grasp and walked to the computer and typing in you Hunter License ID and checked available things for her smiling.

  
But she saw the price on Hisoka was growing and it made you angry and scared because you didn't want nothing to happen to him. You look over at hisoka sleeping on your bed making a small sigh hugging your pillow.

"I'll protect you...i dont want to lose you."

  
Hisoka and you went to different places to show him human things that would be fun beside wanting to seek a good fight which he argued was fun for him.

You simply rolled your eyes and went towards a building that spelled in big bold script letters Casino. Hisoka looked down at you. "Why are we here i didn't peg you as the type to gamble~" 

You chuckles and pat his back lightly "no no I'm not going to you are im only giving you 5000 Jenny and thats it if you come back with 10,000 I'll let you pick out any restaurant you like that you either have been to or haven't you can decide" 

His ears hidding by the red hat you gave him you could tell it peeked his interest. "And if i was to lose this little game~" you grin mischievously "then you have to do 100 laps around the park while holding me on your back" you stated.

He raised a brow not that he mind your closeness it was something he enjoyed most but was to shy to say. However, running 100 laps in a park carrying someone is something he doesn't feel like taking part in so he agrees with you and walked inside.

You was right when you watched as he played them with an excellent poker face or with his signature grin that was mysterious and deadly. 

He lost the first two rounds being pressured purposely by you stating he only has three chances losing two game made him have one more then game over.

But he was accumulating all the money he lost until he won 12,000 jenny having a smug grin plastered on his face looking down at your pouting one. 

"Okay okay Hiso you win lets go get something to eat" 

"Of my choosing of course~" he chimed in happily. You shake your head and smiled "yea yea whatever you like fox boy" he chuckles at the playful insult wrapping his arm around your shoulder while you wrapped yours around his waist. 

He picked a modern day restuarant it looked both classy and down to earth so you got a booth for you both and they passed you and Hisoka a menu.

The waitress stared at us for a long time she looked....excited why?. "Soo what can i get for the lovely couple" she chirped happily.

You blushed deeply looking at the menu and Hisoka smirks but looked up at the waitress. "As amazing as that sounds we are only friends~" she blushes lightly and nods.

"Oh my im so sorry you both just look cute together I-I'll get you both a drink on the house" she said bowing slightly and rushing off towards the bar.

Hisoka looks down at the menu again he had a stoic face but internally he was smiling he would love nothing more than to go out with you but he was nervous. He had a feeling you felt the same but still. 

He shakes his head lightly and looks at you seeing you was looking at the menu blushing lightly now.

She came back with a bottle of wine and two glass cups. Y/n orders her favorite food and Hisoka orders a Salmon oddly your not surprised by this smiling he smiled up at her closed eye like a fox and you couldn't help but giggle low as the waitress eyes widen slightly and blushed walking off.

"You know your smile certainly looks like a fox its one of the many reasons why your nickname is Hisofox~" he looks at you unamused but glares playfully.

"Now my sweet i told you to call me that in private~♤" you laugh softly and nod your head pouring him and yourself some wine amazed when he told you about the brand.

"I have tried fine dining but i was taught by a chef he said i couldn't come in because of my clothes i understood so he made me food and i paid him with my winnings from Heaven's Arena.~" 

You smiled amd wonder how this man can be such a cold blooded killer. He trusted you enough to tell you what he been through and what he did. But he also stated he most of the time killed to protect himself from newbie hunters and hunters that aim to sell for black market things to get money.

You understood him it was wrong but you did see why he is like this. You shared your stories as well as you both ate it was very delicious food and you smiled when you wiped the corner of Hisoka's mouth and he blushed lightly looking away "thank you~" 

You both decided to take dessert home getting a chocolate cake for you and hisoka wanted something sweet so you got him strawberry cheesecake. While passing you both stopped at a store and you bought him the whole box of Bungee Gum to which he grins and pops two in his mouth chewing away. 

  
** Time Skip ** 

  
Both of Hisoka and Y/n was eatting their dessert watching a fight on tv seeing some errors on both sides.

"Hmm will i be able to fight you one day~" Hisoka asked after biting the tip of his last Strawberry looking at y/n with excitement.

You turned and looked at him raising a brow "maybe one day but i wont go easy on you." You smirked when he licked his lips "easy fox boy don't go leaking bloodlust" you scolded.

He looks at you "of course not my sweet but i just can't wait...to break you~" you said in a low sensual voice. You looked away shaking your head.

But reality is you turned away to hide you blush. His voice does things you didn't understand but you knew it wasn't innocent thoughts that went through your mind.

  
You and Hisoka didn't know what time was it when you guys went to bed but someone in the distance was watching Hisoka's bedroom.

  
It was a long eventful day and you was happy you shared it with him. You closed your eyes sighing softly and slowly let the night sounds lull you to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where.... It gets dark...
> 
> I'm sorry *hides*

You stood staring out into the city smiling softly. You thought about all the times you and Hisoka spent together, it was close to two years now, and what you learned about each other over that time.   
  
You was even surprised you trusted each other. Your deal was intact but it didn't matter to you. You gained a very close friend maybe something more but you didn't know exactly what it was yet. Being or having friends was something new to you.  
  
You snapped out of it when Hisoka walked over a tear drop and star on his face his hair up nicely and ears perking proudly.  
  
His unique outfit of symbols and baggy pants he dressed perfectly to match his love for his favorite bubble gum brand, Bungee Gum.  
  
Not to mention he had a nack for doing magic tricks it amazed you and when you surprised him with a rare deck of cards he was surprised and was smiling broad his tail swaying side to side  
  
"Whats up Hisoka?" You asked thinking about how long you have protected him from greedy people and it made you upset. You didn't care if you get in trouble you will hide amd keep him safe.  
  
You snapped out of it when he asked you something. "Huh sorry what?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and said again "i said i wanted to thank you for helping me with everything it means the world to me thank you~♧" he said softly.  
  
He placed his hands on your shoulder and smiles you. Of course you blushed lightly and felt your heartbeat quicken  
  
Your eyes widen when he leans in close slowly and placed a soft kiss on your lips. You was shocked so many things ringing in your head but the unknown feeling was back but everything else covers it with alarms that you can't do this, it isn't normal.  
  
You shoved him away a little to harsh making him stumble back slightly eyes widen in shock. "What the hell are you doing!?" You shouted shocked   
  
He was surprised he felt your heart beat even you aura was different "im sorry i didn't mea-"  
  
"No Hisoka i dont love you like that way, we would never get that far"  
  
"But why im strong enough we can protect each other and-"  
  
"Thats not the point Hisoka"  
  
"I don't understand i thought you"  
  
"I what? love you more than a friend?" Was that what that unknown feeling was you thought about suddenly but it was completely forgotten with thoughts of no and it never will happen, you will be disowned. "Yes" he said softly.  
  
"I will never go that far with you, your not normal your just a-"  
  
"Beast...." he said coldly he felt a pain in his chest  
  
"Thats not what i-"  
  
"You don't have to say it.." he said coldly  
  
"Your just like the rest of them im only here as a big check to your wallet if i misbehave right like some bad pet...i thought you was different but your just the same as all of them..." he said his voice was monotone it was missing that hint of sass and playfulness about it you missed it already.  
  
He stood serious but his ear always gave him away, it was drooping low and you felt your heart hurt by this. "Hisoka please I'm-"  
  
"I hate you" he said cutting you off but his voice slightly broke so he said this in a loud whisper running out the room.  
  
He left your home reverting back to his old habits running on all fours towards any forest he could find.  
  
He ran into the thick forest after hours of running he smelled the air and calms down a bit sniffing around again he reminded this was one of the forest he visited before running towards a tree and digging (yes kind of like illumi) into the ground, pulling out his old orginal clothes he teared off his current ones wanting to forget about everything the memories everything he yells loudly the only way to calm him down he looked at the deck of cards and threw them to the ground.  
  
He walked over to the stream of water looking at himself and growls dipping his head into the water and somewhat violently scrubbed the gel out of his hair and washed the makeup off his face.  
  
He stared at his reflection now his ears low. He moved to the tree and he curled up his breath hitched a single tear fell down his cheek. "No one wants to love someone like me..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
He was felt broken. And nothing was more shocking to him then this feeling because he was use to all the names,threats, and fighting but when y/n said this, it felt like something shatter this must be what a broken "man" feels like.  
  
He was so out of it he didn't know he was being watched by strong Nen users and they striked quickly shooting him with a tranquilizer making him gasp sitting up pulling it out when he realized what it was he tried to run but his body felt heavy suddenly. 

  
One minute he saw the dirt path then next he saw the night sky and three men grinning down at him before being succumb to darkness.   



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
Your PoV  
  
I looked around in shock "what have i done...i lied to him and i lied to myself.." you felt your tears coming and you looked at the bed you both shared and you cried more.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hisoka.." you said in between sobs you shaked your head and ran out the room you had to make this right and tell him the truth.   
  
You ran towards the forest your heart beating fast you stop dead in your tracks when you saw the clothes tared on the floor and the deck of cards you picked them up sniffing holding it close.  
  
You placed it in your pocket and ran toward the stream seeing it was fresh wet soil probably from him washing up you saw where he should be but something wasn't right it felt off you looked around opening your flashlight and noticed the dragging marks and your heart sanked.  
  
"Oh my god they have him no no this is all my fault i shouldn't have said this now i lost my only friend...Hisoka please please leave me some kind of trail"   
  
You followed the drag marks on the ground to what looked to be tire tracks so you followed that to running and using your nen to put your strength in your legs to keep you running fast but steady and quietly.  
  
"I will protect you.." you said running.  
  
No one's pov  
  
Hisoka woke up with a dull pain in his head looking around the dimly lit cellar he was chained to the wall by the wrist and his neck.  
  
He looks down to see bruises on him that wasn't there before.. did he get beat up while he was unconscious? His ears perks up when he hears two men walk down the stairs towards.  
  
"Well look at that he finally woke up" one sneered looking at Hisoka with greed in his eyes and the tall man held strong nen and he looked at him with anger.  
  
"Your unable to talk because of that collar. Thats right i placed my nen on it, you are unable to use your nen or speak like the animal you are" he walked over and punched Hisoka in the face making him smirk at the man having a smug look now.  
  
"Hey boss I think he thinks your weak" his right hand said frowning, calling some others to come down with.....a watering hoes?.  
  
They connected it to the pump and turn the dial cold and the smug look wipes off his face immediately his amber eyes widening ears going back.  
  
The boss walked to the back and snapped his fingers and they opend the pump at full blast aiming that bullet like water flow directly at him.  
  
He yelps low and covered his face the best he can but it was a terrible ordeal. When they finished he coughs up water panting heavy not having a chance to recover as he got picked up by the collar and smashed him against the wall using nen as well imprinting his body to the wall before dropping him.  
  
"The sooner you know who us master or you the better" he said turning and walking away leaving the shaking figure on the wet cold stone floor  
  
  
Hisoka Pov  
  
I was startled awake by a young teen walking in his eyes was cold he knelt beside him. "Father is asleep now so i get to play with you now....I'll torture you to get you back for killing my brother."  
  
I have to kill everyday to make sure i stay alive how was i suppose to know. Of course it was know point in trying to even if i say sorry it will be futile. I can feel a blockage on my voice and i can't feel my nen either.  
  
I simply smile amd shrug since i won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me break.  
  
Normal Pov  
  
Hisoka kept quiet the whole time he was being whipped with no mercy only gripping the chains tightly. The teen growl in anger seeing he didn't faze the Fox Man and stomped over kicking him hard in the stomach making hisoka keel over gasping.  
  
He had no time in recovering because the teen begins to repeatedly kick him over and over until he felt something snap and saw hisoka was barely conscious breathing shallow.  
  
"Ooh that's to bad did i broke some ribs? Good that will teach you" he spits on Hisoka's shredded clothes and walked away shutting the door.  
  
Hisoka tried to think positive about the situation but all he got was pessimistic memories one being what y/n said to him.  
  
"Y/n...." he mumbles weakly before passing out again.  
  
  
Hisoka woke up with his head pounding and his body aching all over. This is certainly not the way i planned on going out. He thought to himself shivering slight and curling up the small puddle of water having a pink tint to it from mixing with his blood.  
  
The right hand walked inside and shut the door looking down at Hisoka "sit up"  
The man ordered but hisoka being the person he is rolls to his back and posed looking at him.  
  
The man knew he was trying to be smart by doing a "trick" he scowled before walking over and grabbing Hisoka's collar and pulling him up to a sitting  
  
"Why you damn fox just follow the damn directions."  
  
He chuckles up at the man he can't talk but he sure as hell can laugh at their pissed off faces. 'I wonder what they have in stored for me now' he thought to himself.  
  
He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by the face that he threw a bag with fresh fruits in it he was grateful after all he had to keep up with his body.  
  
His ears perks as he held the back sniffing it before opening it and peeking inside see it was grapes his showed now expression but alas his tail swaying side to side let the right hand know he was happy with what he got.  
  
But he didn't tell him that they spiked each grape in order to make his animal side come out more. After all you will get more money from a ferel hybrid that obeys then one that had its own logical thinking...their human side.  
  
It will take three feedings to awaken that side of him. The next one was tonight. With that he turned and walked away seeing that Hisoka was already halfway done with eating his small meal.  
  
Around midnight the same right hand brought him another bag of grapes and hisoka eats them delicate even if he is worn out from the beatings he endured earlier an hour after he ate.  
  
"Maybe if you stop being disrespectful ti our boss we wont have to beat the crap out of you" his one reply with the Red head flipping him off smiling with his eyes closed.  
  
"Tsk." The right hand which later Hisoka learned was name Leo left again.   
  
During the night Hisoka was panting but he felt off and he felt sick his animalistic side was heightened to a new peak that even he didn't understand.

  
  
Whats wrong with me.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Your pov  
  
I walked what seemed like two weeks following those tracks. I wondered how far they went looking forward at the thick woods, then I stopped walking when i noticed my vision getting blurry "huh.?"  
  
I blinks and a few tears rolls down my face and I wiped them away vigorously "I'm so sorry Hisoka" I keep seeing his stotic face but his ears went back.... Then hearing his voice broke in the end.  
  
" _ **I Hate You"**_  
  
  
No One's Pov  
  
You held your head and cried softly repeating over and over to yourself I'm so sorry thinking about his smile, his childish ways when he didn't get his way it all came back to your memory as if the floodgates burst open.  
  
"Y/n is that you? Why are you crying?"  
  
You stopped and tensed 'i know that voice'  
  
You turned your head "Gon?" He nods smiling small and hugging you "hey Y/n whats wrong your crying and where is Hisoka"  
  
The mention of the one you cared so deeply for made you close to crying again you sat down and told him everything that happened recently.  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
  
Hisoka was feeling sick by the minute and he didn't like the feeling and these tidus beatings if he was being honest it was hurting his body.  
  
He closed his eyes sighing softly he didn't notice he was stretching like an animal, he didn't notice that the leader came down again along with his right hand Leo.  
  
"Okay come here" the leader demanded hisoka for the life of him couldn't figure out why his body went towards him what was this.  
  
He halts his body and hissed at him the collar he was wearing shocked him making him cry out in pain  
  
He pants looking down ears low. They threw him his last plate of food and walked away. He didn't want to eat that food it made him feel horrible and more like an animal.  
  
By the time it was midnight a group of men came in and started to bother hisoka and he snaps going feral.  
  
His body tensed and his nails grows out more and his eyes was now dilated he snarls and in quick motion killed the men all you heard was the sound of flesh being ripped the splatter of blood and the screams and cries of agony.  
  
The leader watched from the camera's in the room and marveled at what was unfolding. He made this man into a beast to use as a weapon.  
  
"We will get so much money for this but for now we must train and keep him in this state of mind so twice a week we will do bets with strong prideful nen users and let them fight him."  
  
"Very good" Leo said but in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong.  
  
  
~ Time Skip ~  
  
  
It has been weeks by now since you last saw Hisoka and it depressed you to the point of not eating much.  
  
Gon was trying his best to help looking around for anything and just as he was about to lose all hope he smelled something strangely related to hisoka and gasoline.  
  
"Y/N, Y/N! I found his scent come on hurry" he runs off in that direction.  
  
You and Gon ran through the forest at full speed jumping from tree to tree and ysing Zetsu to conceal yourselves. You stopped and saw the truck and men eating talking about the money they earned for this "Big Catch"  
  
Gon points quietly towards the little cave entrance where you can see dragging lines and footprints.  
  
You hoped that this was the place but either way you was going to get that information out of them one way of another. You began to formulate a plan quietly to Gon saying they will strike at night when they least suspect it.  
  
Once Gon repeated the plan over to you and sat down keeping a watchful eye out for any changes in setting or men you sat back as well  
  
"I'm coming Hisoka please hold on" you mumbled to yourself closing your eyes  
  
  
Hisoka opens his eyes looking down at the dead man bleeding to death. He won his second match, the sound of pitiful pleading, the shrill sobbing, The whimpering in exchange to stay alive. Of course they was up against a beast more than a hybrid human.  
  
The sound of ripping flesh was heard, the splatter of blood on the walls, the floor, and on the clothes of the people in the first row as they cheered at the kill.  
  
They always bet on Hisoka to win. His emotional, cognitive and physical behaviour was all focused on his animalistic side. He had been unable to talk for so long they it would look like he forgot to.  
  
He was obedient in a way but the catch was, much to the leaders dismay, he would only listen to Leo so the leader kept leo at all times when he commanded Hisoka.  
  
The food they gave him was working to well it was almost as if he was brainwashed. He only had two sets of emotions Anger and depression and both thing's triggered him to kill and want to see blood.  
  
Of course there was moments where Leo had to tell his boss to stop because he became blinded with greed and would make Hisoka fight more then once even going as far as fighting three strong nen users at the same time.  
  
Leo had asked to let him use his nen but he said no so there was no proper way of Hisoka blocking certain hits but to his surprise he did his bloodlust was driving him he realized the boss did this to prove a point.  
  
After that fight which he barely won but stood standing there as they dragged the dead men away leo caught him collapsing on the wall coughing up blood.  
  
"Easy... I told the boss if you can have at least three days..he said fine" leo said looking into Hisoka's practically lifeless eyes but it held hatred and it did scared him but he kept it quiet.  
  
  
Hisoka stays in his cell which was now in "better" condition laying on his side weakly he was forgetting everything important to him so in order to remember he would carve names or words. But the only name that was carved mostly was Y/N over and over.  
  
His ears are low as he stared at the name he placed his hand on it before passing out from pain and exhaustion.  
  
  
  
  
Gon and Y/n plan worked perfectly well the end results was rather terrible news then anything. Hisoka was now in Meteor City Gon never been to there so he said he will go with you of course you said no but him begging and sulking you eventually said yes.  
  
You played it smart by stealing the names and the main grunts phone see he had videos sent to him you uploaded it to your computer once you both was at the hotel.  
  
You and Gon wasn't prepared to see Hisoka getting tortured the recording was bad quality but it also looked like they was hiding it so they're boss wouldn't notice.  
  
His grunts and loud yelps was something that will haunt you for the rest of your life. They another clip was taken at a late time it was first person based and he started talking to Hisoka who both didn't care or was confused until he started to beat him blaming for his brothers death you heard the sound of a crack and hisoka gasping low.  
  
He said other things before leaving quickly the camera cuts off soon after.  
  
"T-there is two more videos" Gon said both sick and angry. He held your hand when he noticed you was crying while looking at the screen blaming yourself.

  
"If i would have listened my Hisoka would be in my home right now....I'm so sorry Hisoka please hold on"


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
Y/n and Gon was still watching the video's only lausing when he notice y/n blaming herself for everything he has been through.  
  
"Hey dont worry we will save him and you can say sorry then you have to be strong right now andnfigure out where exactly he is now mahbe these last two videos will help us." Gon said with determination.  
  
You nod your head wiping your tears away and motioning for him to play the last two clips. Your heart stopped that they made him fight animalistic Gon eyes narrowed slightly thinking about something.  
  
Hisoka fights three strong nen users at the same time but unfortunately he won but barely having blood seeping through his clothing and he stood while they dragged them away.  
  
It wasn't looking before the video ended. "I... don't even recognize him" you said low.  
  
Gon shakes his head "when i was in a forest once hunters use to feed the strongest beast rare food that makes them lose it but the catch is i believe the girl said she would feed him herself so by the time it became fully ferel the animal wouldn't harm them because it knows that is the hand that fed them"  
  
Your eyes widen at this and immediately booked two tickets to Meteor City the next available flight in an hour and a half so you both packed everything and headed ro the station. You couldn't get his eyes out looked wild. But you made a promise to yourself to help him get better and back to the Man you loved.  
  
Hisoka woke up abruptly to the sound of someone coming his way. He turned away from the wall and glared at the door. The amount of pain he endured was taking a toll on his body.  
  
Leo walked in with bandages and normal food this time he had been making sure his eating habbits remain human like and it worked. Hisoka wasn't that stupid either. He ate in silence as he was being wrapped up he then looks at Leo his bloodlust leaking which made Leo tense looking at hisoka.  
  
"Hey cut that out im the one trying to help you here" he said sternly but hisoka didnt listen his eyes narrowed and he was ready to attack.  
  
Leo knew that was his cue to leave him quickly so he did shutting the door behind him. Moments later there was a bang against the door over and over leo watched in horror as the hinges on the door was loosening rapidly.  
  
He called men to hold the door shut and lucky for them Hisoka stopped panting walking back and lay on the side placing his hand back on y/n name trying not to forget coughing up blood. He was getting tired the more time he was down here.  
  
  
It had heen weeks now and Gon and y/n was searching everywhere until they finally caught a break from one of the grunts cell phones seeing there was another fight held and for them to go there to bet.  
  
They send the address and time and they both headed over there quickly. It was around midnight when they managed to get a front row seat in front of the gates.  
  
Two men strongly built and their Nen was stronger together then apart. Unbeknownst to Leo was that they paid the boss triple to have at peast one fight where Hisoka can lose so it wont look like he is powerful.  
  
When the fight began your eyes widen in horror at how different hisoka looked his hair was slightly longer just slightly passed his shoulders but his body was scared with old and new wounds but you also saw he was more built given the circumstances if it was a different scenario you would have been drooling.  
  
You was on the verge of tears as they was basically using there nen on him to which you explained to Gon that hisoka is unable to use his because of that collar on his neck. Gon was getting angry at this.  
  
Hisoka got slam to the gate roughly and Leo was actually worried asking the boss whats going on and when he is told he was shocked.  
  
The fight was brutal but no saw what was coming. Hisoka eyes seem to dilate again and he went ferel attacking one of them over and over brutally before he turned and clawed at his face, chest and stomach before holding his hands there by the nen users throat until the neck snapped everyone cheered but the people that paid the boss stood up in anger one of them being a buyer took a gun out.  
  
He was aiming for Hisoka and leo was about to react until you did summoning your nen weapon and attacking the man killing him and made you way inside the cage Gon stood by the entrance in a fighting stance rasing his aura more.  
  
"HISOKA!" You cried out running towards Hisoka who turned to being called but unfortunately for you was still ferel and didn't recognize you so he ran towards you quickly claws ready to slice your throat you dodge it quickly and punched hisoka in the face hard sending him to the ground.  
  
You jump on top of him and held him close crying your eyes out "come back to me Hisoka please come back listen to my voice remember me!!" You cried out.  
  
Hisoka was trying to get you off clawing at your back you used your nen fully to defend your back, neck and lower back. So it hurted but not to much you held him tighter around his neck to make him pass out now but that idea failed when some hit you in the back of the head everything going black. Gon saw this and his eyes widen about to save you when they hit him as well falling out.  
  
  
"They want to save them huh lets see how they fend when they have to save themselves from him lock him in the cage with them and force him to eat another dose i dont want him remembering anyone but his animal side and you got it."  
  
"Yes sir" leo sighed dragging then into Hisoka's cell and then guided hisoka back in after eating again.  
  
This was the beginning of a new conundrum that Y/n and Gon would have to face.  
  
You both woke up to the sound of someone growling in annoyance. "H-hisoka its us your friends" Gon pleaded when Hisoka walked closer to them slowly.  
  
You pulled Gon close to you hugging him close glaring at Hisoka "leave us alone! We did nothing wrong" you shout but it fell on death ears because he was about to attack you when you notice his collar light up lightly and Hisoka fell to the ground in agony crying out in pain.  
  
Your eyes widen "H-hey don't hurt him please he isn't in his right mind!"  
  
"Thats the point your stupid girl i trained him to be a killer so we can sell him off as a good weapon against anyone messing with us. your just toys we will use during this training process as well."  
  
He chuckles darkly through the intercom in the room. Two men came in and dragged Hisoka back to his bed where they shackled his wrist and ankles again and left after throwing you and Gon a bag with a cold sandwich and an apple with a pitiful small bottle of water.  
  
It was hours later when you slowly made your way to Hisoka and extended your hand to him with your sandwich "please eat you look hungry Hisoka"  
  
He looks at you eyes narrowed and not trusting you but you still tried to make sure to be calm "please...i promise i wont hurt you if you don't hurt us" you said weakly since you was sore from the wounds inflicted on your back.  
  
You moved closer until you was close enough to touch him you reached out and helped him eat since his wrist was chained to the beds bars. Once he finished he glares at you but his tail sways content with everything.  
  
"See not so bad i promise I'll give you food if i have but you have to promise me that when they feed you to try and get it out by any means necessary it can harm your body" you said low only for him to hear he blink but looks away right after frowning.  
  
  
You and Gon had been feeding him your food leaving the apples or whatever fruits out but made sure you both was trusted by Hisoka in his animal mentality. It was late when Leo feeds him. When leo left gon woke up to the sound of someone retching he saw hisoka puking in only toilet available in his cell gon flushed the toilet for him after scurrying over.  
  
Good thing gon had candy in his pocket that Y/n gave him "want some Bungee Gum its really good" Hisoka's ears perked up at that name it was one of the name he scraped on the wall he picks it up and pops it in his mouth chewing it happily a fox like smile on his face while his eyes were closed.  
  
"Can you talk Hisoka?" Gon asked confused as to why all this time he didn't speak a word to them. Hisoka tilts his head to the side confused and Gon was worried they forced him for so long he forgot how he thought for a moment then asked softly "may I see the back of your head please maybe I can help"  
  
It was something about those big brown orbs that made Hisoka see....potential and he grins darkly baring his sharp canines humming low. This made Gon shiver slightly hoping Hisoka didn't want to fight him. Then he sighs in relief when hisoka followed his orders.  
  
There was dry blood behind there and he believed this could add to the problem "oh man thats gotta hurt i need to clea‐"  
  
Gon heard someone coming and rushed back to y/n quickly and acting like he was asleep calming his breathing and preforming Zetsu he watched them change the bedding and poured water in a bowl walking away quickly.  
  
Hisoka was about to drink it when Gon stops him by throwing his bottle of water at him which Hisoka's gave him an annoyed look but stares at the bottle frowning seeing it was warm "hey don't be a brat and drink the water" he hush yelled.  
  
Hisoka pouts looking away and opening the bottle drinking some of the water as it calmed his burning throat Gon could tell they feed him but refused to give him water.  
  
It was five days they have been their but Gon and Y/n made progress with Hisoka to the point where they all played cards and y/n saw the gleam i. Hisoka's eyes when he did small tricks like he was remembering.  
  
All three went through beatings and had to deal with Hisoka's ferel state for two of those day it wasn't easy but they managed to.  
  
One day on the sixth one Gon and Y/n started to take the old bandages and changed it to clean ones. Once finished they smiled small.  
  
Hisoka still didn't recognize them, talk or trust them when Leo came one day with the boss who was angry because he lost money and men he wanted to take it out on Hisoka. They held y/n and Gon back as the boss tortured him. It was sickening and you begged them to stop yelling before using your nen to blast those two guys off you.  
  
The boss in one swift punch with all his nen focused on that one punch sent y/n flying to the wall cracking it, falling to the ground holding her head because of all the times she didn't eat and trying to search for Hisoka enduring pain on top of that she wasn't able to focus this being the results.  
  
Gon cried out your name loudly "Y/n!!"  
  
Hisoka snapped open hearing that call of your name over and over in his head. Y/n, y/n, y/n. It was like a broken record that was beginning to fix itself because he started to remember everything in one shot and seeing you hurt made him snap right then and there.  
  
Baring his teeth clenching his fists he growls forcing his wrist forward a vein popping out of his forearm as he forced it until it broke he ripped the chains off his ankles as he pounced at one of the grunts killing him, the boss threw Leo in front of him to which Leo got slashed across the chest and sent flying back into the wall coughing up blood.  
  
Y/n looked up seeing this and watched as his grips the collar on his neck screaming in pain but kept pulling until he broke it his nen restored ten fold and it glowed proudly as he points to the boss then cracked his knuckles the you and Gon saw he attached his Bungee Gum.  
  
Hisoka beat the crap out of him and chuckles lightly but pants low. The boss pleaded to stop and Gon snickers, Y/n ran and hugged Hisoka tightly crying.  
  
"Hisoka I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say those things please, please I'm so sorry" you cried he held you close and said low he forgave you before his ears perked and he pushed Y/n out of the way in time.  
  
It all happen faster then any of them could have saw.  
  


**"DIE YOU FILTHY BEAST!"**

Cried the boss and all that was heard was the sound of bullets whizzing through the air....


	10. Chapter 10

_**"DIE YOU FILTHY BEAST!" Cried the boss and all that was heard was gunshots**_.  
  
  
  


  
  
You woke up looking around you can hear the welcoming sounds of the night amd feel the weed breezing through the forest. You stood up looking around.  
  
  
'How did i get here......HISOKA!' You thought to yourself running through the forest trying to pick up any aura you was frightened by the thought of losing Hisoka.  
  
"GON!!" You shouted as you run through the forest you felt your clothes wet and thats when it hit you noticing this place is not familiar to you because you was in meteor city still you was surprised to say the least but no matter right now you needed to find Hisoka.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
 _You watched in horror as both bullets pierced into Hisoka's stomach and leg calling out to him as he fell to the ground Gon immediately ran towards the man and with a battle cry punched the man hard in the face knocking him out cold for good._  
  
 _Gon looked over fear in his young gaze as he watched you hold down on the wounds as much as you can "H-hisoka try and use your Bungee Gum o-or Texture Suprise to stop the bleeding please" you said holding the wound but you knew between this and all the other treacherous beatings he had this may have done it for him._  
  
 _But you wouldn't let it happen no matter what he feels you told Gon to hold his leg wound tight which he ran over quickly and followed suit._  
  
 _You helped Hisoka lift his arm to his first wound he you leaned you head on his sweaty one his eyes dazed "come hisoka please" you pleaded. You saw him grunt low and he started to use his nen and patch up his stomach gon managing to tightly wrap his leg with his jacket._  
  
 _You helped him up along with Gon rushing out of there as you heard more men coming down and towards them. You found a car and slipped hisoka in the passenger seat gon getting in the back and you drove off._  
  
 _You could see all the cars following you and you had to try and take them off your trail so you drove faster as this car can take you weaving throught the other passing car with ease._  
  
 _However cars came from the front cutting off your exit and with rather quick thinking and instinct you unbuckled your seat belt and Hisoka's using your Nen to put your strength in holding him and about to brace yourself_  
  
 _You turned sharply bashing and free falling down into the forest. Luck may have been on your side because you saw water and told Gon to hold on as the car smashed against the rocky wall and a sturdy tree but it was quickly weakening to the weight of the car._  
  
 _"Gon move now jump to the water hurry up!" He was worried about you but you was already holding an unconscious Hisoka and jumping as well once you landed in the water it looked to be a strong stream because gon was trying to hold on but went sailing throught the water but you were as well._  
  
 _The last thing you remember before blacking out was All three of you falling "how quaint a waterfall to" you recalled thinking._  
  
  
* End of Flashback *

  
  
You stoped when you felt a flare of nen and performed En to try and locate them faster.  
  
  
Gon was flaring his nen tiredly trying to find wood to start a fire and keep hisoka warm he was in no condition to move anymore and he had to find a way to contact his friend he was a doctor and could help.  
  
But he first wanted Hisoka to be warm and needed to make sure y/n knew where they were as well as stay with hisoka until returned with some help.  
  
  
"Ahh wait a minute we are not in yorknew how will he het here aww man this sucks.." he tried to think of something picking up nore wood then needed.  
  
There practically steam coming out his ears trying to figure out a way to proceed. Once he realized he got enough wood he rushed back quickly.  
  
  
  
Your heart stopped when you saw Hisoka's unconscious body on the floor still. You immediately ran towards him and checked his pulse. You sighs softly relief setting.  
  
You felt a pulse not as strong as you would like but it was there. You used this opportunity to check his wound on his stomach seeing it was bleeding but it slowed down enough.  
  
You knew you had to get that bullet out and quickly but you was also nervous so you started with his leg opening the tied jacket and blood spilled over to the ground coating the grass. You spotted your bag beside him leaning against a tree "Thank you Gon♡" you smiled.  
  
You grabbed a kit out your bag and was slightly worried about pouring disinfectant on the wound but you had to so you poured it quickly and winced when he groans low but stayed unconscious.  
  
"Okay now to take it out" you grabbed the tweezers and alot of guaze slowly digging in the wound touching the bullet you clamp it, slowly pulled it out pouring more disinfectant before cleaning around the wound and grabbing a needle and thread having it dip in disinfectant as well and the needle.  
  
You stitched the wound quickly and cleaned any access blood before covering it with a guaze and wrapping his leg. You was glad gon was holding your bag because oyu would have most likely lost it during this whole ordeal.  
  
  
No One's Pov  
  
Y/n knew she wouldn't be able to do the same to his stomach because that needed surgery and you was not an expert.  
  
She would look up spotting gon running towards them smiling she waved "Y/n your alright he dropped the wood and jumped into her arms she chuckles and held him close.

"Thanks to you Gon i was able to help hisoka a bit and you brought some wood so thats also helpful." Y/n said patting Gons head.  
  
He grins nodding and started the fire some more blowing at it and it came to life again more stronger. Gon heard Y/n say that they will go to the city and order a air balloon for them.  
  
That when Gon pipes in saying he knows a good doctor that is also his friend that can help hisoka. "You can trust him i promise he's alittle loud but he is a amazing person."  
  
She agrees and say back down holding some berries "these aren't poisonous so go ahead and eat up" Gon nods and ate.  
  
By the time the fire died down Gon and Y/n was cuddling close to Hisoka in order to keep him warm through the night.  
  
  
It was around morning when Hisoka woke up his body starting to protest that he even woke up. He picked up the scent of Gon and Y/n.  
  
Looking over he saw them cooking fish that Gon caught. "Hey Hisoka look we have some fish" Gon said grinning proudly.  
  
Sitting up slowly he crawls on all fours feeling sick but he did have to eat of course Y/n was blushing lightly when he sat beside her leaning his weight on her a bit taking one of the cooked fish and eating it quietly his eyes was narrow trying to adjust to his surroundings but he was very happy to be out of that hell hole.

  
  
** Time Skip **

  
  
After stalking through the forest they managed to find a small house right at the entry of the forest Y/n walked in asking to use their phone the mature woman agreed passing her the phone she wore a green and brown uniform.  
  
She must be the one in charge of keeping this forest a safe place...figures... you managed to land a air balloon that would be leaving to Yorknew in three hours.  
  
She told us it would take two to get over there and only and hour if you drive so she offered to drive us to the airport we thanked her.  
  
Gon placed his shirt on Hisoka's head to cover his ears. And Y/n wraps her jacket around his waist to cover his tail.  
  
The ride was just a few minutes longer because of the sudden stop when hisoka got out the car and was now retching his guts out what scared y/n was the blood in his vomit so they knew they had to hurry.  
  
By the time they get to the airport they had an hour so they waited some people looking at them weirdly because of there dirty clothes especially hisoka. You told Gon to stay there and made a beeline for the way to brand new out of place store front that selled little things that welcomed tourists to this place.

You spotted a few shirts and decided to buy two of them a hoodie that said in plain blood text "I ♡ Meteor City" you scoffed at the text but got it along with some ugly looking sweat pants you shrugged and just bought two pairs and a grey one for Gon.  
  
The man try to flirt with you until you looked up at him frowning " Listen if your going to flurt with me can you at least flirt with this price and lower it" you said annoyed.  
  
  
He looked down and stated it was 5,000 Jenny you cursed low and just swiped your Hunter card thankful for the money you had saved so the price really didn't matter but you hated when they overpriced items because they need money.  
  
You came back in time to help Hisoka in and Gon held the bags.

  
** Time Skip **  
  
  
Gon had his own room and Hisoka and You shared one you was glad you all had a much needed shower especially Hisoka and since he was in the new set of clothing it easily hid his ear and his tail was able to be pinned by resting beind his back under the hoodie.

  
  
For now he just rested in it holding his stomach because of the pain and the bullet wound which was still open and slightly cleaned you tried pouring disinfectant alot of it but you saw if they wasn't quick.... you shaked your head and sat down looking down at your hands.

"We will make it..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay so finally the Angst ends.....
> 
> Okay maybe not yet but don't worry going toward the ending its good. I promise.

It was the next day when the announcement on the speaker said they will be arriving soon to Yorknew.

You smiled and went to check on hisoka.   
he was still asleep in bed but curled up weakly his body was aching everywhere, and it was because of the infection he was getting.

Sitting beside him you run your fingers gently through his hair then felt his forehead seeing it was hot, so you dipped the rag in the bowl of water by the small night stand an squeeze it tightly placing it on his forehead taking his hand in yours looking down worried.

“Hisoka I don’t know if your strong enough to open your eyes but please hold on for me. I want to make it up to you…. I missed you so much and felt so guilty for hurting you….you are perfect you are someone to me... a-and I was just deny the fact that I do in fact love you…. And I just didn’t want to be called names or disowned.”

you sigh softly and kissed his cold hands. Your breath hitched slightly. “but then I see how much things you had to endure verbally and physically, and I see that it never hurts you. But I know you was hurt when I said it and I never felt so much regret in my life…its my fault your like this and I want to be the one to fix it please g-give me another chance Hisoka hold on for me please…. I can’t lose you” you leaned on his chest lightly crying low.

You didn’t know Hisoka woke up when you placed the rag in his head and he heard everything and he felt his chest swell not with pain but with love and he vowed to himself to hold on the best he can. For you.

** Hisoka Pov **

I woke up feeling my body ach all over still but I felt a small pressure on my side and saw Y/n lying beside me I turn over biting my lip hard enough to draw blood and was now facing her. I weakly place my hand on her cheek. Feeling the slight dampness on it I wipe the fresh single tear sliding down your cheek. “I am sorry for running…away it was a foolish decision. But I will tell you when your awake my sweet~”

I unfortunately had to use the restroom and my body was fighting against it vigorously. Turning to my side a little more and held my breath siting up closing my eyes from the wave of pain that flooded my body.

A strong feeling of nausea hit me as well because of this overwhelming pain. I gag covering my mouth and closing my eyes. It even hurt to breathe my other hand gripping my stomach wound.

My ears twitch from the movement on my side and didn’t bother to look feeling y/n placing a hand on my arm seeing I looked pale again “Hisoka whats wrong do you need help” she said worried and I felt bad for making her like this….no it never was her fault and I refuse to let her take the blame for this.

Opening my mouth to say something the bile I felt hits me harder and I cover my mouth coughing harder covering my mouth again. lucky for me y/n jumped out the bed and rushed to get a bucket from the bathroom and placed it in front of me retching my life away it would seem, the burning sensation on my chest and throat was very unpleasant. Looking at the bucket I felt my heart slightly speed up seeing blood in my vomit Y/n noticed this to and took the bucket away and went to clean it “i…need to use the bathroom~” I said softly and she peeks her head and nod walking back and helping me up.

I always did admire how strong my sweet Y/n is. Once she gets me there, I closed the door partially and open the sink mostly to hear that instead of my frantic heartbeat.

** No Ones Pov **

y/n was sitting on the bed when Hisoka slowly made his way back shaking slightly. y/n got up from her position on the bed and helped him the rest of the way smiling small. Y/n laid him on the side that does not bother his wound and sat on the chair beside him taking his hand in hers and closed your eyes.

** Time Skip **

  
A man by the name of Leorio was waiting for Gon by the exit with his car open his face stern although he was excited to see Gon he wanted to care for the man he talked about and made his practice room set with everything needed for surgery and medications needed he even called a nurse to help him if he needed to go in.

On the drive there is the most stressful time you. Gon had to keep you calm while holding Hisoka’s wound because it decided to open then and you was holding Hisoka close as he was losing consciousness quickly and his pulse was beating slow against your finger “Hisoka please, please hold on stay with me please.” You cried leaning your face against his. You could feel his grips loosening with every second passing.

Leorio drove faster passing cars swiftly driving right to his home and parking there rushing out and opening the back and helping you pull him out and the nurse came to meet them halfway helping Leorio back to his home going to his practice room laying him on the table and gets to work gon showing you to the bathroom to wash up.

It has been four hours and you took a shower and the nurse was kind enough to give you one of her extra pair of scrubs it was a royal purple so you didn’t mind it to much. Your leg was shaking as you waited thinking about everything in one moment.

Gon was the one that woke you up and told you to come with him which you did. Going up the stairs you hear a small monitor and when you open the door Hisoka was resting a blood pack and iv attached to him as well as the heart monitor.

You saw Leorio asleep in the corner snoring slightly. You walked to Hisoka and saw a breathing mask on him and took his hand you smiled seeing the color slowly returning. You sat on the bed at the edge and leaned against the foot board placing his legs on your lap. You slowly went to sleep. Gon slept by the door as if to keep guard.

.

.

.

You woke up to someone slowly shaking your shoulder. You turned to see Leorio motioning you to stay quiet and come downstairs which you did not want to, feeling safer and more comfortable with Hisoka there but he said it will be okay.

So, you joined everyone downstairs. You saw Gon the nurse which you found out was Liz and Leorio he made breakfast for everyone and smiled.

he told you who he was and explained everything that had happen during the surgery to put your mind at ease and it did.

Some time later you walked back to his room and sat beside him taking his hand in yours kissing it lightly “I’m here Hisoka…..I-I love you” You said softly.

** Time Skip **

It had been a week you ate as you were supposed to and trained in the gym Leorio had made for Gon when he visits so you and Gon trained. However, Leorio smiled when he saw Hisoka walk in quietly his tail swaying and ears perked up he looked lively and fully healed quicker because of him being a hybrid and he smiles point to where you and Gon were. Gon spotting him first stops smiling wide “haaa”

you stopped and looked at him them turned around and your eyes widen feeling a surge of emotions run through you.

Both of you staring at each other communicating everything without words then, as if getting shoved you ran towards Hisoka as he walked towards you to meet you halfway.

You jumped and tackled him into a tight embrace which he catches you spinning you around while holding you close to him.

He leans close to you while you held on to him crying and inhaling his scent it was something you missed. You still was clinging on to him for dear life and nuzzled him. “Hisoka….Hisoka….” you said softly through small gasp of breaths.

Hisoka then placed you down and looked down at you smiling his signature smile that you missed and loved so much. His ears was perked up lightly to the side and his tail swayed calmly. But, your eyes widen slightly at his next words.

“ _I Love You To Y/n~♡_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See i told you it ends nice. This orginally was the last chapter but i decided to let the next chapter be the final one.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter guys hope you like it~

**_“Hisoka….Hisoka….” you said softly through small gasp of breaths. Hisoka then placed you down and look at you smiling his signature smile that you missed and loved so much. But your eyes widen slightly at his next words._**  
  
  
  
 ** _“I Love You To Y/n~”_**  
  
  
  
  
** Hisoka POV **  
  
  
  
Y/n held on to me as both of us were sitting alone on the bed in the room, I was temporarily in. I looked down at y/n sleeping figure smiling, I could tell she did not get the full sleep you wished. I played with her hair slowly to not wake you.  
  
  
I couldn’t recall the events that happened after we was on the air transportation just the pain and y/n face, it would seem I will have to ask Gon or You what happened when the time comes for now i just wants to relax my body for a short moment of course. “Hisoka?” i heard y/n say tiredly sitting up and looking around my ears perks up tail swaying lightly slightly side to side.   
  
  
  
** No One’s Pov **  
  
  
  
Hisoka sat up slowly and crossed his legs Indian position and looked at y/n smiling “Yes~” she shifted her position so she was in front of him she was looking down at her hands now wanting to say something but was afraid of the outcome. “I just wanted to say that I really do love you…you mean so much to me and I am so sorry for everything I said. I-I don’t love you as a friend I love you as something m-more”  
  
y/n said timidly unable to look at Hisoka in the face. But she felt one of his nails on her chin putting small pressure to make her look up.

“Y/n I already forgave you and it was my fault as well I should have thought everything through but I was unable to think straight but I am glad I am now okay and you are as well I am sorry for hurting you as well and now that we are both out of harm’s way I wanted to let you know I love you to. I never felt such feelings before, and I hope you will give me the chance to prove I am not.. Just a beast~”  
  
his ears were flat on his head his eyes were narrowed but you can still tell by his body gestures and of course his ears. She blushed lightly heart beating rapidly looking at his still “I will give you that chance i-I want us to learn together and I have a feeling we will be okay Hisofox” you giggled cutely when he pouts. y/n leans over and hugs him close smiling.  
  
  
  
His tail wags side to side lightly happy as well wrapping his arms around her waist laying his head on her shoulder. “um Hisoka can we redo that… kiss please?” she asked softly but was blushing looking at the wall in front of her. Hisoka ears perks and he pulled her back looking at her and smiled caressing her face. “mmm of course we can~”  
  
Hisoka leans in close to y/n their lips inches apart, their breathes mingling with each other as e/c eyes met with amber ones as you both finally leaned in and kissed each other for the second time but this time y/n accepted the kiss wholeheartedly and responded to the kiss as well wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Y/n's lips in sync with his, but Hisoka simply pushed forward laying her on the bed now, placing his hands on y/n’s hips. she lets out soft gasp, which Hisoka took advantage of, turning her head to kiss Y/n's jaw to get more of those lovely sounds.

Y/n whimpered when Hisoka pressed a chaste - well, as chaste as context allowed - kiss to the soft spot below her ear. Hisoka smirked and kissed the spot again before moving just below Y/n's jaw and biting gently. Y/n sucked in a breath and let her head fall back onto the bed with a shudder.  
  
  
Hisoka pulled away so that his lips barely brushed Y/n's neck as he spoke. "mmm someone’s excited~”

  
Y/n turned her head and leans up biting Hisoka's neck, harder than Hisoka had done. Hisoka retaliated by pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Y/n's throat. He felt Y/n shiver against him and slipped a hand up, working his way under Y/n shirt. Hisoka was tugging Y/n's shirt to take it off so that he could press his hand to the hot skin beneath. Y/n groaned when Hisoka brushed his fingers along her hipbone. Hisoka pressed another kiss to Y/n's neck, his thumb digging into her hip.  
  
  
Y/n's hands made their way to Hisoka's hair, fingers tangling so she could pull Hisoka away from her in a sharp tug she growled "shut up," before kissing him forcefully. She suddenly caught Hisoka by surprise by flipping them. Y/n planted her hands by Hisoka's head and straddled him, knees beside his hips, and Hisoka was graced with the lovely image of his disheveled lover hovering over him. "Y/n, you're beautiful~"  
  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Hisoka flushed. He had not meant to say that out loud. But the blush now covering Y/n's face was worth it. Hisoka sat up just enough to press a gentle kiss to her collarbone, and then Y/n was pressing him down by his shoulders, kissing him passionately, and Hisoka could not think. Where did Y/n learn to kiss like this? Hisoka did not particularly care, but it was something he could bring up later.  
  
  
Hisoka usually lost track of time when he was kissing Y/n, but this was different. Each kiss simultaneously felt like a fleeting moment and an eternity. Each touch made his head spin, especially once they had discarded their shirts, she remained in her silk F/c bra. And all that mattered was that Y/n stayed close. Hisoka even flipped them over at one point to make sure she could not leave. Y/n seemed to like that, gasping Hisoka's name when it happened.  
  
  
Eventually Hisoka's kisses turned slow and languid. Y/n responded in kind, trailing a hand down to rest at Hisoka's back while the other tugged gently at his hair. Hisoka had somehow tangled a hand in Y/n's hair, too, but he did not pull. Hisoka pulled away to trail kisses along Y/n's jaw, neck, and collarbone. He nipped at Y/n's collarbone softly, earning a small gasp, before making his way back up.  
  
  
His lips hovered above Y/n's, but neither of them made a move, simply enjoying the closeness. He noticed Y/n was smiling, and he pressed the lightest of kisses to the corner of her mouth before he moved to lay on his side next to Y/n.  
  
  
Y/n sighed and rolled to face Hisoka, brushing their noses together. Hisoka pulled Y/n closer by her waist and shut his eyes, content to rest his forehead against Y/n's his ears twitching lightly tail covering them both. If Hisoka hadn't been so close to Y/n, he would have missed the intake of breath before she spoke - but he was right there, and when Y/n breathed "I love you" against his lips, he couldn't help but smile as he whispered it back between kisses.  
  
  
  
Y/n pulled back and hugs him “ I’m so glad your back with me” Hisoka smiled softly and nuzzles the top of her head smiling “ I am happy to be home my sweet~” they was about to kiss again when Leorio barged in holding a clip board and he blushed lightly seeing them “i-I’m sorry did I come at a bad time l-let me give you two a few minutes more “ he rushed out closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Hisoka looks down at Y/n seeing her blushing meeting his gaze he just smirks and laughs softly to which he gets smacked with a pillow which caused him to laugh louder covering his face from the fluffy assault. Once she stops, she just puts her shirt back on but before she can Hisoka eyes seem to dim seeing his claw marks on her back moving to stop her.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry….” He said low placing his hands on the very light scars thanks to Leorio’s care. He traced his hand on it. His ears were low he felt sick seeing this and knowing he was the cause of this. Y/n turned around and made him look at her. She refused to let him feel that way so y/n kissed him softly.  
  
  
“don’t love please I promise it okay you weren’t in your right mind so its not your fault I blame them” y/n held his hand and he nod smiling small. “very well~”  
  
  
  
Leorio came back to check Hisoka his vitals and his wounds it was healed perfectly, and he was glad. “well your in good health just take it easy because your broken ribs, which was only two needs to heal over time so knowing your body what would take about six months should only be about three months so just take it easy okay.”  
  
Hisoka was completely ignoring him picking his nails bored by this conversation. “H-hey I’m talking to you I’m your doctor and private one at that!” he shouts at him and growls low sulking.

Hisoka looks over smirking at the mini outburst. “aww don’t be that way I’m sorry Doctor I’ll behave okay I promise~” he said smirking before getting up and walking away to where Gon and Y/n way.  
  
  
  
** Time Skip **  
  
  
  
Y/n was reading a book but blushes when Hisoka started to lick her neck in his sleep she looks at him from the side and he was out cold ears back and relaxed. He was currently laying on her back then a thought hit you.

“Hisoka wake up I have an idea that can let you be free from everything” y/n said excited and shakes him gently and he groans waking up and glaring at you tiredly his expression resembled (-_-) you had to laugh and kiss him lightly on the lips which he smiled suddenly and sat up tail swaying.  
  
  
  
“anyways look I can talk to chairmen Netero to drop the wanted posters and tell him your not like that and share your story maybe even help you get a Hunter license so that can also add to keeping you safe and you wouldn’t have to stress about hiding your ears and tail” you said excitedly and was holding his hand.  
  
Hisoka tried to understand most of what you said but if you were sure then might as well agree so he did. “can we go in the morning though I’m tired~” he pouts closing his eyes and laying down again curling up.  
  
y/n smiled and plays with his hair again then kiss his cheek before joining him in slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the morning you and Hisoka went towards the Hunter Association and you flashed your License and they let you through and you headed to where the chairmen was and you was glad you was part of his group of people he talks to.

Knocking on his door he said to come in and your other two friends Morel and Knov who both waved then immediately stood up when they saw Hisoka beside you his aura was leaking strong bloodlust and he licks his lips. “mmm all the potential in this room~”

  
  
That was quickly shut down when Y/n slapped the back of his head “knock it off, um Netero may I speak with you alone please I want to tell you everything that happened and why Hisoka’s wanted poster should be revoked please” you said with determination.  
  
  
  
It was almost a dream come true when Netero said he will let him go off the list but I would have to be with him not that both of us mind but they didn’t need to know that part so you didn’t mention it to them.  
  
“also is it okay to let Hisoka try the Hunter Exam next year Sir it will also help protect him to” Netero looks down thinking about it then looked at Hisoka and smiled placing a hand on his long white beard nodding his head yes “but he has to behave as far as whoever the examiner is” he stated “of course sir”  
  
“I want you to take the exam as well” you was surprised by this and wondered why “ but Netero I have my License already why should I do it again?” you was genuinely confused. “you will be keep this one in check I don’t want him killing all the examiners “ he chuckles and told you what to do and you nod smiling placing your hand on Hisoka’s shoulder because he looked bored and looking out the window.  
  
“let’s go home now Hisoka”  
  
He nods and followed you out the building and headed back to your home. While walking there you stopped by your favorite restaurant and order food out of habit Hisoka wore his hoodie while he ordered and he smiled like a fox when he got his food and followed you out you bought a pack of bungee gum and feed him one smiling.  
  
  
  
Once you got to your home Hisoka stopped in his tracks reliving the memory of what happen his ears low he looks up when he heard your sweet voice and smiled softly when you spoke the next words that made him walk towards the house.  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry love, Welcome Home Hisoka” you said happily taking his hand in yours.  
  


  
  
_“So, It’s Not Gonna Be Easy. It’s Going to Be Really Hard; We’re_ _Gonna Have To Work At This Every Day. But I Want To Do That_ _Because I Want You. I Want All Of You, Forever, Every Day._ _You And Me… Everyday."_

_~The End~_

_This is how[Hisoka](https://twitter.com/Hisoka__Morow_/status/1301705281085280258?s=19) would look as half Fox~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats it guys this is just the start i will be making part two to this series i will be posting the first two chapter between Sunday or Monday. 
> 
> Title of new story:  
> Hisoka takes the Hunter Exam
> 
> Thanks for reading guys~♡


End file.
